


Together Soon

by TheVision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVision/pseuds/TheVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be gentle with me, this is my first ever uploaded fanfic o-o </p><p>Harry writes a letter to Draco, who has passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Soon

Today, Thursday the 20th of August 2014, we would have been married for ten years. But, today, it is also five years since you left me. Five, painfully long, slow, tormenting years, since I held you in my arms for the last time, and I will never forget the feeling when you grasped at my shirt, as if it were the only thing that kept you alive. Tears slowly rolled down your face, not in fear of dying, but the fear of leaving me, your silly Gryffindor, behind.  
You never left me though, you were always kept safely in my heart, in my mind and in my soul, and there you'll stay until the day I leave this world.  
I promised myself that I would not give in to the pain of losing you. Now when the pain has subsided, and emptiness is left, taking over my already troubled mind. I can finally let go.  
Your smell lingers in the house, on your clothes. I kept every last item, even your ragged, black socks, with a huge hole at the heel. I could not bare to throw them away. And your side of our room is as you left it, even the note I wrote before our first date, lays right where you left it, on your desk by some Potion book. -Deep fold lines tracing the parchment, as if you had opened it and shut it thousands of times. I myself remember the words clearly, like I wrote them yesterday,

"Draco, be ready at 7, I will pick you up. And yes, it will be a proper restaurant that fits your Pure-blood standards. My daft Slytherin. See you soon, love Harry." ~And to think that you still kept it, for all these years, makes my heart beat faster.  
Now I'm crying again. Gosh, I do not understand how I have managed to be without you for this long, you were my everything. The air in my lungs, the magic in my body. You were my strength and my pride. With you by my side I could conquer the world, now I just feel weak and hollow. Completely lifeless.  
After this time, without you, I have managed, but it has not been easy. I have finally accepted that you are not coming back. That I am not going to ever wake up, greeted by your beautiful face smiling at me as your slender fingers trace my face, like it was something valuable and precious. I will never again hold you close, nor cry or laugh with you. Not ever feel you inside, slowly touching, kissing. Nothing.  
I have nothing to live for, not even the memory of you can ease the pain.  
My love, I will join you, so we can share the rest of our lives in some other place together, departed from this world, hand in hand.  
It would make me feel more alive than I do now. I cannot live like this anymore.  
I need you.  
My Draco, we will be together again soon. Sooner than you think. 

This is were I say goodbye to the mortal world. It has been a pleasure.  
HJP


End file.
